Ironía
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler un breve momento para ellos en un espacio cerrado


_Saludos!_

_Me he desviado un poco de Fairy Tail pero es que, estos días me la he pasado pensando en Joey y Seto y pues, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de alguna forma… y por eso termine haciendo este fic, je. _

_Aclaro que tengo años que no he visto la serie de Yu-gi-oh!... de hecho, lo último que vi fue cuando iba a iniciar el torneo de Kaiba (hace muchos ayeres… como a inicios del 2000), por tanto, puede que le falle un poco a la personalidad de los protagonistas, pues es un fic basado en el carácter que les recuerdo (y bueno, alimentado un poco por los fics que he leído recientemente de ellos, lo cual agradezco enormemente)._

_En fin, demos por terminada esta presentación y pasemos a la historia, claro, recordando que los personajes de este fic no son míos, tienen a su autor original (Kazuki Takahashi), yo sólo los pongo en un enredo distinto con el ánimo de entretener a todo aquél que se pase por este lugar._

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Ironía**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"Soy Seto Kaiba, empresario exitoso a mi corta edad, según el resto del mundo, ambas partes sabemos que soy un genio. Desde muy chico heredé la empresa de mi padrastro y hoy en día dirijo la Corporación Kaiba. Aún así, hay muchos ineptos que intentan oponerse a mi persona; por lo mismo, aunque sé mucho más que aquellos que se hacen llamar profesores, me vi en la tarea de tener que cursar la preparatoria y después una carrera universitaria ya que quieren que tenga documentos que avalen mis conocimientos"

"Y así fue como terminé en la Preparatoria Domino; había pensado entrar a un instituto privado y reconocido pero dos cosas me hicieron desistir de ello. La primera fue que, como ya tengo el conocimiento y sólo necesito el papel… la escuela era lo de menos, si fuera a una escuela privada no podría salir cuando mi trabajo en la compañía lo requiriera; mientras que una escuela pública se sentiría honrada de tener a un estudiante de mi calibre en sus listas por lo que no podrían objeciones a mis salidas"

"La segunda… es la razón por la que, tenía que entrar a Domino precisamente".

Esto era lo que pensaba el castaño mientras veía por la ventana de su salón de clases a la hora del descanso; era el único en el aula puesto que no le interesaba relacionarse con los demás.

"Joey Wheeler, ese pandillero de cuarta" pensó mientras veía al mencionado con atención, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que un chico de largos y negros cabellos se acercó al rubio y le llevaba a un lugar apartado en dentro de la escuela.

Seto desvió su vista, ya sabía a dónde se dirigían e imaginaba lo que allí pasaría pues estaba enterado de que esos dos salían juntos desde hace poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, a Seto le molestaba que el rubio siempre estuviera a merced de Deblin, mientras que, cada que Wheeler se dirigía a Kaiba, terminaban discutiendo; eso le agradaba porque le mostraba al verdadero Joey, por eso, no entendía el porqué de tanta sumisión ante Duke siendo que el rubio no es alguien de carácter dócil.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, a momentos, Seto veía de reojo a la pareja, sentados lejos uno del otro y, mientras que el rubio se veía algo incómodo (y más cuando cruzó su mirada con la azulina), Duke se veía tranquilo, incluso coqueteaba con una de sus compañeras de clase, ante esto, Kaiba sintió arder de enojo.

Una vez terminadas las clases, el castaño fue el último en salir del salón y cuando se dirigía a su limusina, vio al rubio caminar de forma extraña, parecía que no quería ser visto.

- ¿Buscando a tu amo, perro? – no pudo evitar hablarle, Seto jamás podía controlarse cuando se trataba de Joey

- Kaiba – sobresaltado, el rubio quedó inmóvil

Seto caminó en dirección a Joey y se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿En verdad puedes ser tan tonto? – dijo sin más

- ¿Qué dices? – pero el rubio no entendió el sentido de la pregunta

- Muéstrame que me equivoco, Wheeler – esas palabras llevaban consigo un dejo de esperanza que el rubio no notó

- No te entiendo y es más, mejor vete y métete en tus asuntos – reclamó

- Wheeler… -

Kaiba ya no pudo decir más pues vio al rubio desplomarse ante él; logró detenerlo antes de que su cara tocara el piso.

- ¡Wheeler! – le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta

Vio a su alrededor, no había nadie salvo su chófer que había salido del auto luego de ver el desmayo del rubio; luego el castaño escuchó unas voces y reconoció la voz del pelinegro, volteó a verle y cuando estuvo a punto de llamarle sus miradas se cruzaron y hablaron por si solas.

Deblin continuó su camino acompañado de la chica de esa mañana, mientras que Seto no pudo evitar hacer mayor fuerza en el agarre del rubio y maldecir entre dientes al que suponía la pareja de Joey.

- Mételo al auto – ordenó Kaiba a su chófer quien obedeció en el acto

Pasadas las horas, el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, cuando despertó y no reconoció donde estaba se preocupó.

- Por fin despiertas, perro –

Escuchó decir cerca de él, por lo que, el rubio se levantó de golpe y allí se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en un confortable sillón y frente a él se encontraba Seto Kaiba.

- Kaiba, yo… ¿qué me pasó? – sólo eso atinó a preguntar

- Te desmayaste en la escuela – respondió secamente el castaño – como no tenia tiempo de llevarte a la enfermería o a tu casa, te traje a Kaiba Corp –

- Lo siento… - bajó la vista el rubio – no era mi intención arruinar tu día – entonces se percató de que tenía una frazada encima – esto tú…- volvió a ver al castaño

- No podía dejarte así nada más en lo que estaba en la junta. Te revisó el médico, parece ser que sólo es cansancio, dijo que e probable que lleves algunos días sin dormir bien –

No hubo pronta respuesta, el rubio sólo sonrió cínicamente - ¿Qué más da? No creo que a alguien le importe –

Seto descansó sus brazos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Deblin? – fingió desinterés

- Kaiba, por favor, no es lo tuyo hacerte el tonto – le enfrentó la mirada – tanto tú como yo vimos a Duke irse con la chica – dijo al fin

- Así que sí lo viste… - dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el mismo sillón donde el rubio estaba – No eres tan tonto como creí –

- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Qué me quieres decir? – reclamó

- ¿Ese es el tono de voz que usas con alguien que te ha ayudado? – preguntó el castaño entre divertido y molesto

- P-perdón – tragó saliva, respiró hondo e hizo lo posible por sonar sincero – Gracias –

- Así está mejor – sonrió el castaño

Fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero Joey quedó sorprendido, nunca le había visto una sonrisa a Seto Kaiba, bueno, le conocía bien las sonrisas altaneras y sus risas cínicas pero las pequeñas y sinceras… daba por hecho que esas estaban reservadas para Mokuba Kaiba.

Por lo mismo, Joey no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que, bien sabía el rubio que ese castaño le atraía en sobremanera; no quería admitirlo en voz alta y por eso mismo salía con Duke, para evitar pensar en el empresario, pero eso le era imposible y Duke ya estaba cansado de ser un sustituto por lo que discutieron y terminaron esa misma mañana.

- Oye, Kaiba – intentó hablar normal – sobre el pago… -

- ¿Cuál pago? – el moreno no comprendió

- Por lo de hoy, en serio, voy a pagarte – afirmó el rubio

- ¿Pagarme? ¿Y se puede saber con qué? Apenas y tienes para ti, según entiendo –

Hirientes palabras para el alegre joven que esta vez se puso rojo, pero de furia.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – presionó sus puños con fuerza

Acto seguido, Kaiba cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho – fue su intento de disculpa

- Ja, lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo, pero claro, tú no entiendes lo que es carecer de algo – intentó contraatacar

- No sabes lo que dices, perro – la sonrisa triunfante volvió a los labios del moreno, no porque quisiera mostrar superioridad, si no porque, estaba tratando a Joey como siempre, ese juego divertido donde sólo eran ellos dos.

- Como digas, pero ten por seguro que te pagaré ésta, no me gusta quedar debiendo – aclaró

- No necesitas hacer nada – insistió el empresario

- Oh por favor, claro que debo pagarte, no quiero que después me eches en cara que me ayudaste y no te agradecí –

- No haré eso –

- Eso no lo sabemos – reto el rubio

- Eres desesperante Wheeler… no sé como pude – Kaiba calló de inmediato

- ¿Cómo pudiste qué? ¿Ayudarme? Así de irónica es la vida, por lo visto – habló el rubio sintiéndose un tanto ofendido y triste

- ¿Ironía, eh? Si, creo que esa es la palabra adecuada, esto es una ironía –

- ¿Kaiba? – Joey se preocupo ya que, de pronto, parecía que Seto hablaba solo - ¿Estás bien? – estuvo a punto de colocar su mano en el hombro del castaño pero éste le detuvo

- Ni se te ocurra – le dijo viéndole fijamente

- Ay… duele – se quejó el rubio, ante esto, el moreno vio con detenimiento el brazo de Joey y notó una pequeña herida

- ¿y esto? – preguntó sin soltar el agarre

- No es nada – el rubio quiso soltarse pero no lo consiguió

- ¿Te lo hizo Deblin? – exigió saber

- No. Ya te dije que no es nada ¡Suéltame! – como pudo, el rubio logró soltarse

- Wheeler… - el empresario hacía lo posible por no perder la compostura - ¿lo ves? Apenas y puedes contigo mismo, no pienses en como pagarme, no lo necesito –

- Aunque no quieras, lo haré – fue claro

- Eres imposible – se resignó el castaño – si tanto quieres pagarme, no te descuides tanto – dijo sin verle

- ¿Descuidarme? –

- ¿Qué no es esa la razón de que te hayas desmayado? El cansancio se debe al descuido de uno mismo en su persona –

- Ja ¿y me lo dice alguien que trabaja 18 de 24 horas? – se burló el rubio

- Duermo y como bien – aclaró el aludido

- Pues según Mokuba, no es cierto eso que dices –

- ¿Mokuba? ¿De qué habla contigo mi hermano? –

- Nada que te importe. Él sólo quiere hablar con alguien, y como su hermano está muy ocupado con su trabajo, el peque acude a mí –

- … no cabe duda de que los niños y los perros se entienden bien – sonrió burlesco el oji azul

- ¡Kaiba! – gritó a todo pulmón el rubio, pero el castaño, el vez de asustarse, sonrió complacido, preocupando al rubio - ¿Kaiba? –

- Veo que ya estás mejor, eso es bueno –

- Ah, sí… cierto. Entonces… supongo que ya debo irme – el ánimo del chico de ojos miel desapareció

- Yo no dije que te fueras – dijo el empresario sin quitarle la vista de encima

- Pero Kaiba, tú debes estar muy ocupado –

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Ya terminé mis actividades de hoy –

- Oh, aún así, ya es hora de que me vaya – insistió

Sin decir nada, Seto volvió a sujetar a Joey del brazo, lastimando la herida del rubio, que intentaba zafarse.

- Deja de moverte o te lastimarás más – ordenó el moreno

- ¿Disculpa? Si me duele es porque tú me estás lastimando la herida – reclamó

- Si ese es el problema… - para sorpresa de Joey, Seto besó sutilmente la herida del chico – puedo ayudar a que se cure tu herida –

- ¿Q-qué haces Kaiba? – apenas y podía hablar el rubio

- Atiendo la herida ¿no lo ves? – volvió a erguir su cuerpo sin soltar al rubio

- No bromees conmigo – el rubio intentó sonar molesto pero los nervios lo traicionaron y tembló un poco

- Sabes que yo no bromeo, Wheeler –

Para cuando dijo esto, Seto ya estaba demasiado cerca del rubio, el cual sólo lo veía sin poder hablar.

- Kaiba, por favor, no juegues – pidió

- No seas tonto, Joey – le dijo intentando abrazarlo pero el rubio dio un pequeño salto en su lugar – no te asustes, cachorro – finalmente, cerró el abrazo

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó temeroso el rubio

- Piensa por ti mismo – fue la seca respuesta de Seto mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico – demuéstrame que no eres tonto – pidió el castaño – dime que me equivoco al pensar que lo eres –

Joey iba a protestar pero recordó que no era la primera vez que el moreno le decía esas palabras.

- Kaiba… entonces ¿puedo pensar que te intereso? –

- ¿Acaso no es obvio, perro? Todo este tiempo me has interesado – le dijo al oído, estremeciendo al chico de ojos color miel

- Seto… - se animó a llamarle por su nombre, logrando que el mencionando volteara a verle y sonriera para él

- Dilo otra vez – ordenó

Y así lo hizo, justo cuando el rubio terminó de decir el nombre del oji azul, éste ya había invadido la boca su boca ansiosamente.

Cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, Wheeler se recargó en Kaiba.

- Jamás pensé que esto pasaría – rio – es extraño –

- Ya te lo dije, ironías de la vida – puntualizó el castaño

- Cierto, irónico –

- ¿Aún me quieres pagar? – preguntó Seto mientras veía el techo, ideando la forma de pago

- Por supuesto – respondió convencido

- Entonces, no te alejes de mí… nunca – y volvió a besarle con una calidez que Seto Kaiba ya daba por perdida desde hacía años, pero que, al parecer, resurgiría gracias al Joey Wheller.

Estaban concentrados en cada beso que se daban hasta que escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la oficina. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era la secretaria del empresario, de inmediato, Joey volvió a recostarse en el sillón mientras que Seto acomodó sus ropas y se puso en pie, después le indicó a su secretaria que entrara a la oficina.

- Disculpe. Aquí afuera está el Sr. Deblin, dice que quiere hablar con usted de algo muy importante, algo que tienen en común –

Ambos chicos se vieron mutuamente sin entender, momentos después, el rubio se levantó del sillón.

- Creo que más bien soy yo quien debería hablar con Duke –

- De eso nada. Tú te quedas aquí – le dijo Seto al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su hombro y caminaba en dirección a la puerta, su secretaria acababa de retirarse – lo único que tenemos en común ese sujeto y yo, eres tú. Aprovecharé para dejarle en claro que ya no necesita fijarse en ti -

- Pero Seto… - el rubio se preocupó

- No te vayas, no tardo - llegando a la puerta, volvió su vista al rubio – te llevaré a casa y me aseguraré de que no te vuelvas a desmayar… al menos no por malas experiencias – sonrió con picardía y cerró la puerta tras salir, dejando a un Joey ruborizado y sin habla.

**.**

**..**

**.**

_Ta-da! Y así termina este breve fic, qué les pareció? Tal vez un tanto corto y sin mucho sentido pero, no sé, me gustó tal y como quedó, había pensado en agregarle más cosas pero, como dije, ya hace rato que no veo la serie y pues podía errarle a la hora de escribir, por tanto, mejor algo cortito y conciso._

_Bien, ya sacié mi gusto con este fic y regreso al de Fairy… nos leemos después!_

_P.D: bueno, no sé si alguien lea este fic, pero si así sucede y si se anima a dejar un review, de antemano, gracias n.n _

_Saludos, que estén bien!_

**.**


End file.
